


Christmas Eve Outing

by Crypto_Is_Octanes_New_Gamer_Chair, InactiveAccount_nipan



Series: Secret Santa 2019 [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Dinner, Drinking, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21927208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypto_Is_Octanes_New_Gamer_Chair/pseuds/Crypto_Is_Octanes_New_Gamer_Chair, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InactiveAccount_nipan/pseuds/InactiveAccount_nipan
Summary: Renee and Tae-Joon usually stay in, but it's Christmas Eve and Tae-Joon wants to take her out for dinner.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Series: Secret Santa 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579177
Kudos: 11





	Christmas Eve Outing

**Author's Note:**

> A very merry christmas to [justgot-bamboozled](https://justgot-bamboozled.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> This fic was written for the secret santa and I very much hope you enjoy this!!
> 
> Beta read by the wonderful, amazing, and fantastic [soulheartthewolf](https://soulheartthewolf.tumblr.com/)

“I want to take you out.”

Renee looked up from where she’d been working her hair loose of it’s bun, a frown tugging her lips downwards as she looked up at her boyfriend in confusion. “Now?” She questioned, the hacker shifting from one foot to the other. “Yeah.”

Laughing a little, Renee cocked her head, fingers running through dark locks. “What’s the occasion?”

Tae-Joon looked at her like she was insane. “It’s Christmas Eve. Everyone else is with their families and since-”

“We have no family to speak of,” Renee interrupted, giggling a little at Tae-Joon's exasperated sigh. “Sorry, go on.”

“It’s _Christmas_. Everyone else is back home.” Tae-Joon answered, dropping down onto the couch beside the younger legend, an arm looping around her waist to pull her into his side.

“Hm. Caustic’s still here.” Renee hummed teasingly, head resting against the hacker’s shoulder as she reached up to tap a finger against his nose.

Tae-Joon snorted in response, pulling back so he could look into her eyes, a little pout on his face. “Who knows what he’s doing down in his lab? Come  _ on _ ,” he attempted to give her a pleading look. “I just want to take you somewhere nice like you deserve.”

Humming softly as she sat herself up, Renee rested her chin in her hand, fingers toying with the pendants around her boyfriend’s neck before responding. “Then let’s go out,” the younger legend answered, leaning close to place a quick kiss to Tae-Joon's cheek. 

“Good because I have a reservation for eight,” the older legend answered, a sense of relief in those gorgeous brown eyes that had Renee laughing.

“How nice are we talking?” The interdimensional skirmisher questioned as she stood up from the couch and made her way towards the closet.

“Nice enough that the camera goons won’t be allowed to follow us in.” The older legend responded from the couch, hands behind his head as he watched her, a warmth to his gaze that few were allowed to witness.

Renee wasn’t one to really dress up -neither of them really were- as they preferred to stay in and just enjoy one another’s company. Perhaps order in when neither of them were in the mood to make something themselves. Honestly Renee didn’t remember a time where she went somewhere  _ nice _ before she met Tae-Joon. Which was why she had very little in the sense of… formal wear.

Grabbing a strapless short dress of a deep wine color, the dark-haired legend held it up against herself and turning to look in the wall length mirror, the young woman humming softly in approval before setting it aside. Casting a coy glance over her shoulder, Renee reached down and grabbed the hem of her shirt, pulling it up and off over her head in one fluid movement before letting it fall to the ground, her silvery-blue gaze locking with Tae-Joon's as she slipped out of her pants. The young legend stood there for a moment in just her lacy black lingerie before reaching over to grab the dress, slipping it on without a word, all too aware of her partner's eyes tracking her every movement.

Renee smoothed her hands down the front of the dress before turning her back to her boyfriend, wordlessly pulling her hair over one shoulder, the couch squeaking softly as the older legend stood up and made his way over to her. 

Warm, gentle fingers tickled the base of her spine, Renee shivering a little as the hacker slowly pulled the zipper up into place, one hand falling to rest on her hip as he pulled her back against himself. 

Lips pressed a kiss first to her bare shoulder, then the curve of her neck, Renee sighing softly as she allowed her eyes to fall shut. They stood like that for several moments, Park’s arms around her and his chin resting on her shoulder, the younger legend all but having to force herself to extricate herself from the warmth of his arms.

Turning around with a soft smile on her lips Renee looked Tae-Joon up and down for a moment before breaking the comfortable silence. “I hope you don’t think you’re going out like that.”

“ _ Geugeos-eun kkum anh-eul geos-ida, _ ” Park answered, lips twitching upwards in the smallest of smiles. “Wouldn’t dream of it.” 

“Good. It gives me time to do something with my hair,” Renee answered, stepping away from her lover to head in the direction of the bathroom. 

* * * * *

Renee stared across the table at Tae-Joon, finger tracing the edge of her glass. The two had had a rather nice dinner at the  _ l'Impératrice. _ They had then decided against going straight home, choosing instead to head for a nearby bar. 

Tae-Joon cleaned up really nicely. Like  _ nice _ nice… Maybe that was the alcohol talking. She  _ was _ a little tipsy, but who  _ wouldn’t _ think Tae-Joon was so hot when he dressed like this? Ok, not tipsy, she was drunk. Well and truly. 

Brown eyes darted upwards, Renee looking away and feeling  _ slightly _ shy for being caught staring. 

“ _ Dangsin-eun aleumdabseubnida. _ ”

Renee looked up, brow rising ever so slightly as Tae-Joon flushed a little more than he already was, causing the younger legend to giggle as he scooted closer to her. “I said you’re beautiful,” he repeated, Renee humming softly as she leaned against the cushioned back of their shared booth. “You’re quite beautiful yourself,” she answered with a teasing little smile.

Park laughed, the hacker looking almost shy. “Well, I was wondering if you had a name or can I call you mine?”

Giggling, Renee took a sip of her drink before answering, head tilting ever so slightly. “You’re so drunk.” She murmured, shaking her head in amusement.

“Was it that bad?” Tae-Joon questioned, looking almost nervous, Renee shaking her head with a smile. “No, it was very smooth.”

“That’s great because that’s all I could come up with on short notice,” the older legend answered, looking so relieved Renee couldn’t help but laugh again. “Is it working?” He questioned before the silence could become too long.

Renee hummed softly in thought, teeth chewing her bottom lip for a moment before sliding along the seat so she was pressed against the hacker’s side. “Maybe,” She answered, voice low as she leaned in closer to whisper in his ear, “why don’t you tell me?”

If her lover’s ears weren’t covered in that synthetic skin Renee was sure they’d be as red as his face.

“I-I think it is?” Park questioned, stammering a little. It was so different from his usual demeanor, and honestly adorable. Renee was well-versed when it came to her boyfriend being intoxicated, such an evening usually consisting of him flirting endlessly with her and attempting to get her already acquired number.

“Can I get you another drink?” The older legend asked suddenly, glancing at her half empty glass, Renee shaking her head. “I think I’m good, and you? You’ve had enough,” she stated, grabbing his glass before he could do so, setting it out of reach. 

Taking a moment to quickly finish her own, Renee slid out of the booth before leaning over to grab her lover’s hand. “Come on,” she ordered with a smile. “Let’s get you home. Then we’ll see how far that mouth of yours can get you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I used some of your HC's man. Once I got you I went through your tumblr to find what you liked!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and that the holoday is going well for you!!! <<<3


End file.
